Katya's Leaf
by sydneyrogers
Summary: A once small village girl from Russia, has now had her entire life change when her village is taken away from her, and everything she ever knew. Now she must find a new life, but something else changes her life drastically, something she always thought were myths and legends. The X-Gene.
1. Chapter 1

"You and I both know what it's like, you feel it everyday don't you?" Those words dripping with an impure thought pierced its way into my mind. This could only lead to confusion.

I would've never imagined that my life which began in a small village in western Russia would one day be changed so drastically. Take me back to that basement I begged my imagination.

2 years ago:

One cold day in a village of Western Russia.

"Katya! Come inside, I have a surprise!" My mother anxiously yelled from the door of our small cabin.

I ran to her abandoning my chores, which was to collect logs for the winter, which were just mere days away. I walked in the house, wiping my hands off on my rags for clothes. My mother quickly embraced me with a warm blanket, her face glowing. I sat down on a stool and waited for her to explain her sudden need to call me from my chores. She almost never does that.

She handed me some bread that she had just prepared. Nice and warm bread. I stuffed my face with it which was partially dirty from the logs and what not. I felt like a princess for the time being. Mother only serves bread on special occasions, other times it's just mush or whatever we can find.

I looked up at my mother as I swallowed the last of my bread. She had just been looking down at me the whole time smiling, quiet….awfully quiet. I waited for her to say something. It must be something bad, bad for me at least. Why is she so quiet?

"Katya" She began smiling and placing her hand on mine as she pulled up a chair next to me and sat down.

"Yeah?" I answered wiping bread crumbs from the corner of my mouth with my free hand.

"I've finally found the one" She smiled squeezing my hand lightly.

Oh brother.

"Mother-" I began whining but was quickly cut off by my determined mother.

I pulled my hand away from hers and looked out the window towards the children playing cheerfully outside; it began snowing, just a little. I dared not to get up, she wouldn't let me.

"Katya" My mother nudged me turning my head aggressively towards her.

I stared into her eyes blankly, thinking of my basement.

"Katya, you are already 16 years of age now, most of the villagers were married at the age of 13." She strictly said.

Yeah and 99.99% of them hate their life. I don't want to be married, especially since it's all arranged and what not. I don't want to be miserable all my life.

"You must so you can be properly taken care of" She urged as though she heard my thoughts, letting go of my face and crossing her arms. There's that look on her face again, I hate that look. She looks so tired and worried…for me I suppose.

I sighed massaging my face a little; she has a tight grip when she gets all worked up. I looked at my mother pitifully as she was looking down at the dirt on our floor.

I gave her a quick hug, no words just a hug. I could tell she wasn't expecting it.

I pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. And I can't leave you just yet, ma. Who will take care of you?" I lightly smiled. It took her a second but she lightly smiled back. She sighed smiling.

Whoo! Got out of that awkward conversation. Thank you whoever invented hugs.

I got up from my chair and walked to the door. I shivered man its cold.

"Ma, I'll go collect some more firewood!" I yelled out to her as I walked out of the hut towards my secret firewood collecting spot.

I walked on once I heard no reply. I'll let her have some time to herself, she's been trying to get me married for like 3 or 4 months now, and I don't care for the guilt tornado that comes after I exit the conversation someway or another.

I walked on feeling the familiar feel of snow falling on my head. Each step left behind dirtier boot prints as the snow elevated.

I set my bucket down and started to gather more and more firewood.

"Need some help there, Connie?" A familiar voice called out cheerfully.

I turned around smiling at my friend. At last someone who I could talk to without awkwardness.

"What you think I can't handle this?" I joked flexing my biceps as I lifted some firewood.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You've proven me too many times, that you can" He said and chuckled running his hands through his cut short hair as he leaned casually against a tree.

Roland had matured a lot this past summer, maybe not mentally (ha!) but he sure did physically he nearly looks grown, while I still look this*. It's kinda weird seeing him all tall and muscular. Because well we've known each other since like birth. I remember when we used to play in the snow….sometimes we still do….well most of times we still do.

"How's your mother, Roland?" I asked as I filled my bucket with more branches and logs. Looking out of the corner of my eye, at him.

He looked down and kicked some of the freshly fallen snow which was now nearly to our ankles.

"Oh you know same 'ol same 'ol" He briefly replied.

Typical Roland, anytime things got too emotional or serious he always gave short replies.

But I feel for him his father had just recently died, by a tragic accident a couple of months ago. He tends to hang out with me more since then (if that's even possible) but no serious talk or we just mostly talk about my stuff.

Changing the subject as Roland was a professional as doing so (I picked up some tips from him, and they're really useful whenever my mom wants to talk).

"So what's up with you and your mom? I was eavesdropping while I was walking by your house and I heard a ring of attitude in your voice" He asked sort of jokily.

I sighed lightly smiling thinking about the whole situation.

"Ugh, she's been trying to get me married and stuff, so I could be 'properly taken care of'" I sarcastically replied as I emphasized the quote.

Roland laughed and came and sat beside me as I sat down leaning across the tree, in the snow.

We were just inches apart our knees slightly touching.

I chuckled also, stealing a glance at Roland.

I looked down the road, I could barely see some cars coming down the barely used but for wagons road. Roland looked where I was looking.

"Hey" he said seriously.

I looked to him and a grin appeared on his face. "What?" I lightly chuckled while moving some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Maybe that's your knight in a shining ford" He joked.

"Ha! Ha!" I laughed sarcastically slightly shoving him.

"You sure you want to start this?" He asked smiling at me; I could spot his hand grabbing a giant scoop of the soft white snow.

I laughed to myself.

"No!" I playfully screamed, I barely crawled an inch away from him, before one of his muscular arms wrapped it's self around my waist pulling me back to him.

We both laughed as he rolled me over him as we both lay in the snow beside each other, I quickly grabbed some snow. But it was too late; he already landed one right in my hair.

"Ah!" I laughed trying to get the snow out of my hair. The whole time I was looking into his eyes, as he looked back into mines, both of us smiling.

"You messed up my hair, dude!" I joked imitating a rich spoiled girl.

"You look great" He reassured me taking his hand and wiping the bangs out of my eyes.

I smiled blushing.

"Whatever" I laughed.

He got up putting out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and leaped to my feet.

"Gracias" I smiled.

I learned a couple of words in Spanish from my mom, I have no idea how she learned it, she's 100% Russian.

"Katya, I'm cold!" My mother yelled.

Shoot, I forgot I was so busy with Roland.

I sighed.

"Duty calls" I shrugged at him.

He handed me my bucket smiling.

"Catch you later Connie" He called after me as I walked away blushing.

"Later Rolly" I waved.

"Ah! You know I hate that stupid nickname!" He yelled jokily after me.

"Don't care!" I laughed as I walked into my house.

I could hear his cheerful chuckle as I entered into the house.

I set down the bucket and filled the furnace with as much logs as I could, but there were still a lot left.

"Why don't you just marry Roland?" my mother asked so suddenly catching me so much off guard that I dropped my bucket.

"Mom!" I whispered/yelled embarrassed that she would suggest that…I mean I like Roland and everything….I like him a lot but, you can't just ask questions like that!

"What?" She shrugged nonchalantly as she looked out the window towards Roland as he was digging up some snow out of his doorway.

I followed her gaze staring at him

She looked at me smiling; I turned my head to her once I noticed she knew I was staring.

"I'm not blind, Katya" She chuckled lightly trying to console me but instead making me feel even MORE embarrassed.

I turned away and picked up my bucket.

Dodging the whole conversation I went to the nearly camouflaged basement door and quickly said or muttered rather "I should go put these up".

I took one last glance at my mother as she sat down exasperated at the day's work of trying to persuade me to get married. I felt bad for her. I took in her appearance, hair down (as always) with rags for clothes and an apron. I turned away and closed the basement door as I descended down the basement stairs.

Into the darkness, my favorite place. I like to go down into this dark basement, whenever I need to clear my head, or whatever, but mostly because I can't sleep in bed with mom because she's having too many night terrors, I learned the hard way that when she has those night terrors to just leave her be.

Of course sometimes when I can't sleep, I wake Roland up (he lives next door) and we go to our log collecting/hang out spot just a couple of 100 feet away. He never did mind me waking him up, even if he needed to work the next morning. He's a great friend.

I lit a candle and placed the bucket underneath the stairs, and as I did so, I noticed something I never had before. A picture. Lying in a small puddle probably from the rain that came through a couple of nights ago. I picked it up carefully trying not to damage it. I examined it for a while, and while I was concentrating trying to figure out just exactly who was in this picture, I could hear those cars that Roland and I must've seen down the road screeching to what seems like just outside of the house.

I ignored it though, rather focusing on the picture. Ah! I finally recognized who it was. My mother and father on their wedding day. Mom looked so happy it was hard to recognize her. I sat down carefully under the stairs admiring the picture and imagining how that wedding could've gone. It looked simple, but I like to imagine that it was fascinating; mom always did like exciting things.

I sighed wondering when she would be happy again.

But my thoughts were greatly interrupted by a loud bang upstairs, the sound of a door being busted through.

(What's happening upstairs, out of Katya's Point of View)

BAM!

4 men bust through the door of Katya and her mother's house, Katya's mother was frightened.

"Get down!" One of them yelled forcefully with all of their guns pointed towards her.

The same was happening to the other villagers.

The terrorist searched through out the house, too high and drunk to even notice the wonderfully camouflaged basement door. The mother blinded by her fear and sobs was sure that they would find Katya in the basement, so she prayed that they wouldn't silently in her head, she couldn't even talk for her sobs were so loud.

"Shut up!" One of them ordered her knocking her over the head with his gun.

The criminals spotted a necklace around the mother's neck and snatched it off.

Through her tears she could see the glimmering necklace with a pendant of a leaf on it.

He looked at it greedily.

"This should get us some money" He chuckled, in a voice so evil sounding, who could imagine him not being a terrorist?

"Please, No!" The mother managed to croak out through her tears, the necklace was the only valuable thing to her beside her daughter of course.

But she was quickly punched in the stomach by one of the cruel men; a loud groan escaped her lips. But her sounds of pain seemed like nothing compared to the other sounds of pleading and hurdling screams of the fellow villagers also being stripped of their belongings and lives in their homes.

"Come on man, we're running behind schedule, let's wrap this up!" One ordered.

A devious grin appeared on the face of the evilest one.

The mother said one last silent prayer for her daughter.

(Back into Katya's POV)

Tears streamed down my face while I sat there, hopeless under the stairs. I tried not to make any noises, covering my mouth, because I knew if I didn't they could hear my sobs and find me. I listened to the excruciating sounds of the villagers being raped and killed; I could tell they were being tortured for their cries were so full of desperation.

My mother's screams and cries stood out to me the most. I gulped and cried as I could hear my mother begging pleading for the men to stop.

I waited to wake up, I pinched myself and scratched myself but unfortunately it wasn't all just a nightmare, this was reality.

The men were yelling and persuading each other's wrong doings upstairs, they were obviously intoxicated and very cruel. My mother's screams could confirm that.

As I could hear everything they were saying since they were just a few feet above me I could also hear my mother's finalizing cries. I looked down crying. Why did this happen?

"That necklace is worthless" One of them spat tossing the necklace.

Everything went silent all I could hear were some groans and the men leaving out of the house laughing, proud of what they've done.

I looked down and noticed I was clutching the wedding picture in my hands, I loosened my grip not to destroy.

I listened for my mom, but heard nothing.

I sat there still staring into the flame of the candle trying to understand what happened. And as I fully recognized what had happened I started to panic. My breaths were short times apart. I could smell burnt bodies from the basement. My heavy breathing was the only sounds I could hear that and snow lightly falling on the roof.

I finally worked up the nerve to go upstairs, a couple of minutes after I heard all of the cars leave.

Shaking I twisted the knob and opened the door slowly to make sure none of them were still there. I closed the door behind me, stopping dead in my tracks.

I was frozen.

I finally caught my breath again and dared to move.

I inched closer to my mother's body, and once I realized she could still be alive I quickly bent over her, so I was to her face.

"Mom?" I said through tears shaking her shoulders.

No response.

"Mom?!" I said louder through sobs my tears staining her shirt.

I aggressively shook her body. Waiting for her to wake up and say everything would be okay.

"Wake up Mom, they're gone!" I yelled through tears, angered that she wouldn't response.

I could feel chills going down my spine because of the situation and it was snowing heavily outside, it had even filled the house a little.

I sobbed into her shirt after I tried screaming and shaking her to wake up a few more times.

I looked at her lifeless face and noticed that the men had thrown back the necklace; I quickly took it off of her chest and clamped it around my neck.

I gave her a shaky kiss on the forehead, which was deadly cold already.

I gave one last look at her, I couldn't bear to look at her lifeless body any longer. I got up from my knees, which were shaking.

I sniffled and walked away not looking back at her body. I couldn't.

I didn't bother looking through the house. We had nothing.

As soon as I stepped 3 feet from out of the house I heard a groan.

Quickly I looked around from my one spot. Wondering who it could be. I didn't want to waste my energy which was drained from the past events. I'll only move when I'm sure.

"Ughhh!" I heard a groan all too familiar.

I quickly gathered up all of my energy, running towards the sound of my friend.

And there he was lying on the snow which was once white but was now red from the blood.

"Roland!" I croaked and ran to him quickly bending down next to him, I held his head up so his head won't be so cold.

Through all of his pain, he smiled at me.

"Roland, what happened?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He seemed to be the only alive, other than me of course.

"The terrorists, Connie" He simply said, no longer smiling, as he groaned from the pain.

I looked down at his chest where the blood was coming from.

I quickly started to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding but it seemed useless, he had been shot. But I kept on trying hanging on to my own hope.

He put his hand on mine.

"Don't Connie, it's too late" He explained.

"No, no, no it's not, I could just-" I was pleading through tears.

But he quickly cut me off.

"Connie, where's your mom?" He asked trying to turn his neck looking.

I placed my hand on his cold cheek.

"She's…gone, Roland" I sniffled.

I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. I didn't see his mother around either, so I suppose she is also gone.

We both just sat there speechless none of us looking at the corpses that seemed to flood the once thriving village. We just stared into each other's eye.

Finally Roland said something.

"Connie I'm glad you're safe, but you have to leave" He said trying to position himself so he would be more comfortable but that wasn't possible.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving you Roland, I could find you help!" I yelled agitated.

"They're coming back, I just don't want you to get hurt, leave me. I won't make it anyway" He said lightly smiling trying to make me calm.

No,no,no,NO!

"But I can't" I whispered through tears looking into his once crystal blue eyes which were now starting to get more and more pale.

"You have to, for me Connie" He said

"Please" He begged with care in his eyes.

I wiped away my tears.

And put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him.

Something I had wanted to do for the longest time.

I had never wished it would have to happen on his deathbed.

He kissed me back with whatever life he had left in him.

It was abitter sweet as I kissed him, knowing it would be the last time.

Our lips departed after what seemed minutes later.

He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, we were both cold.

"I love you" He said smiling with a couple of tears streaming down his face.

That was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

"I love you too, Rolly" I smiled back at him.

We could both hear some cars coming down the main road probably maybe just a half a mile away.

"You have to go now" He said with urgency, not even annoyed that I called him Rolly.

I gave him another kiss and stared into his eyes just a little longer.

"Bye Connie" He said as I got up from the snow.

* with gray eyes


	2. Photos for chapter 1

For my last chapter I wasn't aware that you couldn't post pictures on the documents so here is links to the pictures of roland and katya (and she has grey eyes).:

image/recent/photoposts/tumblr_ll7p40KV3x1qe5i4ho1_ 

imgpress?fit=1000,1000&url= . 

I hope you like my story and if so please post some reviews or whatever. Anyhoo, catch you later…man.


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't bear to watch him dying any longer, so I left like he warned me to. Before the terrorists came back.

Each step I took down the cold snowy path between countless trees left behind more and more trails of blood from my clothes. Blood from my mom, and blood from Roland. I'm lucky I haven't been attacked yet by wolves or whatever. Especially since I'm obviously weak and drowned in blood.

My eyes started to droop and I started getting dizzy. I had been walking for maybe 2 hours now. Just walking. Don't know where to. Just following the breeze. The snow seemed to be getting a little calmer then it was before.

But all the while,like a horrific movie, images of all the bodies, roland ,mom and the villagers hanged like cows and pigs danced around in my head. Non stop repeating movie. The screams, the cries…the blood. Even the smell of death hanged around in my mind.

I saw what looked like a small village maybe 4 or 5 huts, 2 people outside of them pointing at me, probably wondering if I had gone insane and killed someone. I fell to the ground, the snow softening my blow, my eyes finally gave in and closed. Footsteps running towards me was the last thing I heard.

5 hours later:

My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light.

I wiped my blurry eyes, and looked around from the one spot I was laying, on what felt like was just a blanket over a wooden floor, in a small wooden hut.

Where am I?

What happened?

I started to panic, as I scrambled my brain for some sort of explanation.

Oh God. There plays that movie again.

Thankfully that movie was interrupted by a little old lady walking into the hut with a steaming bowl of rice.

She kneeled down beside me carefully, and tried handing me the bowl.

I looked at her cautiously wrinkling my eyebrows.

I don't know this lady; she could be one of them.

"Take it" She said quietly.

I hesitantly took it in my hands. I sat up and started to dig in.

I hadn't eaten since that bread, however long ago that was.

"Where are you from?" She asked as I was just finishing the last of my rice.

Yeah, I eat really fast when I'm hungry.

I didn't answer, just ignored the whole question.

I didn't want to remember, though I always will.

The lady didn't seem to mind.

"Here" She said handing me some water.

I sipped it.

A little water spilled on my clothes.

How embarrassing, look at me with all of this blood on my clothes.

The lady seemed not at all surprised. Unnaturally calm.

She got up and walked towards a drawer she had in the corner of her room.

She came back and handed me some clothes.

"I'll go outside" She smiled as she walked out.

I quickly got up and changed.

I started to walk around the room just in a circle since it is a little room.

Out of Katya's POV:

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the villagers of the lady's asked her as she walked towards a well to get some more water.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Though she knew exactly what he meant.

"This is no time for games, you know what I mean" He strictly said back as she turned around looking towards the hut. It was getting quiet as the sun started to go down.

All of the villagers were retiring to their huts to sleep, without having a clue.

"I'm just going to get her replenished and then send her off, no harm done" She shrugged walking slowly towards the hut.

He stopped her by the arm and she partly turned her neck to look at him.

"She'll be gone in less than 4 hours, they'll never have to know" She smiled.

He let her go, sighing and returning back to his work.

Katya's POV:

The little lady walked back in with another cup of water.

She smiled at me.

I didn't know how to respond.

So I just said "Thank You"

"No reason to thank me, darling" She smiled handing me some water.

A couple of moments of silence passed before she finally said something.

"I know where you're from and you need to leave" She abruptly said.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I looked up at her with shock.

"Wha-" I began but was interrupted.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it's for your sake, now listen I know a friend who can get you far away from here" She said turning to reach inside of her cabinet.

She talked so quietly, like she was hiding something.

For my sake? What does she mean?

She handed me a paper with an address and name of a person on it before I could ask any questions.

"Go quickly, to my friend Levitt, he'll get you somewhere safe" She said guiding me to her door.

She took the water from my hand and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

She looked out of the door.

And turned back to me.

What's happening?

"Ok, go now, and good luck" She pointed north of us and slightly pushed me out of the door.

"What?-" I silently said aloud as I walked where she said to.

I walked out of the village everyone was asleep now. It was dark.

I'll do what the lady said, she seems nice. Besides what do I have to lose?


	4. Chapter 3

Katya's POV:

Every day was a new village. We would pick people up and drop them off in different villages.

Levitt was nice to me, though neither of us talked much, I guess he knew.

I couldn't tell you exactly how long we rode. Could've been months or just weeks. I was asleep most of the time.

But and then the day had finally come, we reached our destination….Italy.

The hustle and bustle of getting into Italy thankfully occupied my mind.

It was nice to think about something other than Roland and mother, though I didn't mind the happy thoughts. But of course the other memories still haunted me.

I watched the local residents and tourists pass by, amazed at the monuments, laughing, smiling. My thoughts were put to a halt when we stopped in front of a library.

"This is as far as I can take you , Katya." Levitt said turning around to look at me while I gazed at the tourists.

"Thank you Levitt." I said starting to climb out of the wagon.

He nodded as my feet hit the ground. I waved and the home I knew for weeks, months, I'm not exactly sure how long, drove away.

My last connection to Russia…gone.

I let out a sigh and started to walk into the library. People stared at me strangely. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing my villager clothes in a city. I avoided the judgmental curious gazes and proceeded to a book aisle.

2 hours later:

I had engulfed myself into books about learning Italian; I thought it might be a good idea to start learning the native language around here.

_You were always a smart girl_

My mother's voice echoed throughout my mind. As if she was there, next to me.

"Excuse me." I looked up surprised to see that everyone else was gone except the librarian and I.

"Da?" I asked.

"Um, the library's closed." She said awkwardly.

Embarrassed, I got up and walked out the door, it's dark now and I have no idea where to go now.

The street had a subtle illuminated look about it…a glow, I guess.

The brick road was covered with snow and my flimsy shoes started a shiver throughout my body . Soft laughter echoed from corners of the street.

I put my head down passing a drunk couple, they silenced for the time I passed by them.

I turned the corner and heard laughter and whispers start to elevate.

The night grew colder and darker as I kept walking, I don't know what to do now.

I guess I should find someplace to sleep over the night.

I passed a few dark alleys and decided to just spend the night in one of them.

I went in the middle of the alley which was between two apartment buildings , only the balcony upper apartments has the windows facing the alley, so I figured if at a certain angle the occupants won't be able to see me.

I slid down onto the cold snow, shivering, but too tired to really care.

After what seemed mere seconds I slipped into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have so many great ideas for the Katya storyline, but I've just been so lazy to type it, but 3925030285 millions years later I've updated it! So Enjoy! And leave a review too! :D

2 Years later:  
Here I am. Still in Italy, I don't know how, but I survived.  
Actually I do know how. The voices.  
The voices that always pop into mind.  
The voices being my mother and Roland.  
My Rolly.  
I miss him so much.  
Even though it's been 2 years, I still think about him every day.  
I think of how I wish I had told him I loved him sooner.  
So we could have had more of a relationship.  
But I didn't.  
Anyway, you may be wondering, hey Katya, how did you survive exactly, other than the help of your dead friend and mom's voices?  
Well, I'll tell you , just in case you may ever get into a situation like me. Believe me it could happen, I mean I never thought something ridiculous like this could happen to me, but it did.  
Anyway I've become fluent in speaking/writing and reading Italian, by visiting the local library (2 years and they still give me weird looks, they know I don't belong).  
And believe or not, but I've made a friend. Yeah I know it's ridiculous.  
I'll tell you how this seemingly impossible thing happened.

2 years ago:  
My heavy panting seemed to echo throughout the dark empty alley.  
My stomach growling from hunger, I bit into the stolen piece of bread. I could still hear the baker yelling profanities at the thief (that thief being me)  
I felt bad, but what else could I do?  
I didn't want to starve to death.  
I settled down in the seemingly silent dark alley.  
I tried savoring the taste and eating slowly but I was too hungry and eager to eat slowly.  
I leaned back against the brick cold wall of the apartment as a tiny rat scurried across the alley.  
The rat's nose twitching, searching for some food.  
Like me.  
Is that what I am now?  
A rat?  
My self pitying thoughts were interrupted once I heard heavy angered footsteps coming my way.  
Crap! I guess I didn't lose the baker.

I hid behind a trash can seeing as though I couldn't possibly escape now, with him so near.

I tucked my tiny body behind the trash can as the rat vanished also.  
My labored breathing halted as the footsteps stopped not much farther than a foot away from me.  
"I could kill him... I should have listened to my..." Mumbled a woman through sobs as she disposed of her trash bag in the garbage can.  
Me being the stupid me the I am, let out a way too loud sigh of relief.  
I immediately placed my hand over my mouth as I noticed she stopped mumbling once I sighed.  
Sweat beaded down my forehead as she grew aware of my presence.  
Stupid stupid stupid Katya!  
Crap! If she finds me , which she no doubt will, I'll be turned into the government and forced to live with a bunch of-  
"Hello?" Said a gentle female voice.  
My pupils dilated trying to see the face of the voice's owner.  
She cautiously walked closer, her footsteps now lighter.  
She was sniffling as though she were crying.  
I tried inching away from the girl, but it was too late.  
She drew out a match and lit it the fire sparked and all 2 feet of our proximity revealed each other.  
I stopped my movements, including my breath, as I looked up at the beautiful young girl.  
She had gorgeous flowing brown hair, she couldn't have been older than 22 and she had what seemed to be a beautiful face, but was badly bruised.  
She had also stopped her breath but quickly gained it back, whereas I took longer to restore my breath.  
We must have stared at each other for 20 seconds, before she finally said something.  
The whole while I sat there staring up at her, hoping she wouldn't turn me in.  
She reached down to me in a graceful way, but me being me.  
I flinched.  
"It's okay" She said in a calm voice.  
Her eyes were still glistening from the tears and you could hear the lump in her throat.  
I looked at her cautiously, letting her pull me up to my feet.  
"Who are you?" She asked as she examined my dirty appearance.  
I don't know how, but someway I had worked up the nerve to talk back to her.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I said in a low voice, hardly audible.  
My throat was as shocked as I, since I only talk to people when absolutely necessary.  
She gave me an examining eye, then for some reason she smiled.  
Even though she walked into an alley with a freshly bruised face and tears streaming down her face, she smiles at an orphan with an attitude.  
I bet she thinks she's better than me and is glad to see someone with a worse life than her.  
Suddenly all of these accusations rushed through my mind and I grew enraged.  
All this time of my thinking she just stood there looking at me with some empty look.

My anger took the best of me:  
"What?!" I yelled at her, surprising her as she stepped back from me.  
"I- I'm sorry" She said quietly through tears.  
I suddenly felt very bad.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, I just-" I began  
"No it's okay, I shouldn't have been staring." She replied through decreasing sobs.  
"I'm Katya" I answered hesitantly. I felt so stupid and mean for yelling at someone who seemed so nice.  
"Claire" She responded shaking my dirty hands.  
I grew ashamed of my appearance and it started to show as my head looked towards the ground.  
"Hey, it's okay. I won't judge." She replied in such a gentle warming voice I couldn't help but to let a tear drip down my cheek.  
Damn it Katya, get your shit together! You don't even know this chick!  
"You hungry?" She asked as I tried to conceal myself wiping away the tears.  
I nodded as I looked up at her, her tears stained cheeks, glistening against the light of the moon.  
I didn't feel so alone anymore, knowing she was also crying.  
Pretty selfish, but you know.  
"I'll be right back, I've got leftovers." She replied smiling.

Present day:  
Yep and that's how I made a friend.  
We talk everyday, she hasn't much of anything else to do, because she's a childless housewife.  
I talked to her only once in our 2 years of knowing each other, about her constant bruises, caused by her egomaniac husband.  
I begged her to leave him, but she claims she has nowhere else to go.  
And well, I can't argue with her about that, seeing as though I'm kind of in the same predicament.

I get food everyday by obtaining leftovers from Claire, which I'm grateful for though it isn't much, it's very kind of her.  
I also work a very low paying job at the outside market, in which I scale fish. I get paid below minimum , because the manager agreed not to turn me in to the authorities as long as I agreed to a poor paycheck.  
I haven't any other choice.  
It's the best I could do.  
But anyway, so that's my life.  
I still live in the same alley that I met Claire in.  
That rat still scurries through every night.  
Whenever I have enough I give him some little bits of food.  
So yeah.  
And in case you're wondering, yes I still have nightmares.  
I've learned to contain them though.  
Not saying I can stop them, but I've learned not to scream in my sleep, otherwise the neighbors would complain and I'd been in a foster home or something.  
Lost in my thoughts of reviewing my last 2 years of living, I walk down the routine cold brick road as I enter into my beautiful alley (not beautiful at all...sarcasm).  
It's cold and wet outside.  
But I can handle it.  
I climb into my tiny cardboard box (cliche, huh?) in the far corner of the alley and start to feast on the leftover fish I got from my job.  
My little rat friend comes up to beg.  
I happily oblige and give him the eye.  
Bon Appetite.  
Oh yeah and I've been studying French, not like I've got much of anything else to do, might as well educate myself.  
The rat sits there nibbling on the eyeball, but to my surprise quickly runs away as though something were approaching.  
I look through my little self made peek hole, I made in case of intruders.  
"Shit." I mutter as I see a pair of male worn out sneakers.


	6. Chapter 5

I look up hesitantly to see who it is wearing these worn out sneakers, which are scuffed at the tip.

He must have been running, because his breathing was very quick and I could smell his sweat.

Though it is dark in the cold, stinky alley I call home, for some weird reason, I could see every detail of his face.

HIs eyes are angry and his clenched fists confirm that.

I hold my breath, pupils widened and body shivering because of the cold and the situation.

I could scream, but would anyone come?

I guess he figured that I was contemplating that I should yell for help, so quickly with one strong arm he yanks me off the cold ground by my hair.

A small yelp escapes my mouth as he slams me against the wall.

He takes his other free arm to cover my mouth.

For a couple of seconds he just stares at me, as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Now listen" He finally says with a scruffy voice to match his voice.

My breathing hitches as I wait for him to do whatever horrible thing he's gonna do.

"You're a very pretty girl, so don't make me mess up that pretty face." He says with a horrible smirk that makes my stomach turn.

I shiver as his cold sweaty hand travels up and down my thigh.

He yanks at the skin with a devilish grin looking directly into my eyes as he does so.

I try so hard to look away, but he keeps yanking my face back towards him.

_What are you doing, Connie? You can't let him do that to you!_

Roland's voice urges in my head.

What am I gonna do, Roland? I'm not strong enough! He's a grown man, there's no way I can fight him off.

_We both know that you are strong. Stop denying it, Katya! Reach down deep inside yourself and pull out that animal. Let him have it._

How can you say that, Roland? I'm no animal. I have no strength.

"Hey, bitch! Keep your eyes on me, while I get ready to make you officially a women." He says yanking my head back to him.

His cold hard hands pull off any remaining clothes and throws me down to the cold, hard ground.

_DAMN IT, KATYA! DEFEND YOURSELF! _

I've never heard Roland shout at me, before.

The man looks down at me with a horrible grin with nothing but cruel intentions bulging out of his eyes.

He bends down as I crawl to the wall on the ground with my clothes hardly on as he nears.

The man approaches my feet and pounces on me.

*Kyat*

A searing pain rips throughout my whole body as these odd metallic shiny knife like objects protrude out of both of my hands. 3 on each side out of the knuckles.

There is a moment of silence, before the man looks up at me and I feel the warmth of his blood.

Quickly I pull away as he bends over in pain blood starting to spill onto the ground.

I stare at them while he cries out in pain.

The pain has gone away from when these odd things protruded out, but the man is still crying out in pain.

I look over at him, doubling over in pain, clutching his wounded stomach.

He sputters blood out of his mouth, I could tell he's trying to say something.

"Mu- Mutant. You're a fucking mutant!" He manages to say with his last breath of life.

I stare at his dying body and the pool of blood surrounding him.

The metal still protruding out of my knuckles.

I start to panic.

What have I done?

I-I-

_You killed him, Katya._

"No." I say out loud barely above a whisper.

_What have you done?_

"I just defended myself like you said, Roland," I say with a trembling voice.

The man is dead.

It's weird, to see a person die. I felt like I could feel his soul leaving his body.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise.

A siren.

But how?

_Look up_

I look up to discover a person looking out of their window down at me with widened eyes, fearful.

I shake my head, denying this incident.

Even though, I did in fact kill him.

_"_No! I was just defending myself!" I yell up at the neighbor, waving my hands, which seemed to frighten them even more.

I had forgotten, these claws were still out.

Though we were far from each other, i knew they heard me.

Their lips formed out the words: "Evil mutant".

The person still just stares at me with horror.

I could hear the sirens nearing.

2 blocks, only 2 blocks away.

_Get out of there, Katya!_

I shake and look once more at the man I killed.

I look back up at the apartment to see the person gone.

I think about Claire, my only friend.

She will surely hear about this and know it was me, since I will disappear.

I hope she won't think I'm a monster.

I could see the lights of the siren, so quickly I start to run, tears streaming down my face, away from the sirens.

My claws are swinging, I try not to cut myself, but my tears are blinding me so its hard to see the claws.

I must have been running for hours.

I made it to a village.

No one's around, because it's only 5 in the morning.

Good, the last thing I need is someone catching me.

I settled down behind a barn, in a farm that seems abandoned.

I'm panting and look down to realize that the claws have retracted.

My face hard with dried tears.

Blood all over my clothes.

_This happens way too often, Katya._

What, what are you talking about? I've never killed a soul before.

_No, not that. I'm talking about the blood stained clothes._

I realize that Roland is right.

I should find some water to wash up with.

The events replay in my mind.

I can't believe it.

What's wrong with me?

I've killed a person.

Yet I feel as though,maybe... maybe it was the right thing to do.

Am I evil, now?

_No, Katya! Don't be ridiculous. You're just a fighter._


End file.
